1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a copy counter which counts the number of copying operations of a copying machine and, more particularly, to a copy counter which counts the number of copying operations in a manual paper feed mode.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, copying machines have been so designed that either an automatic paper feed mode in which copying paper sheets are automatically fed from a paper cassette or a manual paper feed mode in which a copying paper sheet is manually supplied to the copying machine at each copying operation.
In the automatic paper feed mode, when the required number of copies to be made is preset by a ten-key or the like, the number is decreased by "1" at every copying operation and when copying for the preset number of copies to be made is completed, copying operation is to be stopped. On this account, a presettable counter (a copy counter) which counts and displays the number of copying operations performed is usually provided.
For copying operations performed in the manual paper feed mode, the provision of a counter has been proposed which counts and displays the number of copies made in manual paper feed, in order to reduce the labor of visually counting the number of copies made (U.S. Pat. No. 4,417,350).
In this prior art counter, however, counting is limited to count the number of copying operations by addition during operation in the manual paper feed mode; and if an original is changed during manual paper feed mode operation, the counter is only able to display a total number of copies made. Such being the case, it has been impossible to know the number of copies made of a particular original. When there are some copies at hand by usual copying or copying previously done, and when the number of copies to be made is known, with the prior-art counter, it has been necessary to calculate how many copies are actually required while copying operations are perfromed in the manual paper feed mode. This has been involved troublesome calculation and, sometimes, it has been necessary to recount the number of copies made any number of times.